Frío y Calor
by KiMi10
Summary: Creo que nunca lo vi tan cerca… el final. El final de tenerte y el inicio de tener al otro… al que amo. No se puede amar a dos personas a la vez, pero yo le amo a él… y a él. / Ed&B


"Creo que nunca lo vi tan cerca… el final. El final de tenerte y el inicio de tener al otro… al que amo. No se puede amar a dos personas a la vez, pero yo le amo a él… y a él. A dondequiera que vaya están… cuidándome… quizá… quizá no debería estar… quizá no debería tenerlos, no los merezco.

Ayer me di cuenta de que quiero estar con los dos; una estupidez. No quiero lastimar a nadie pero no quiero alejarme de ninguno de los dos. Extraño al lobo y al vampiro… quiero el frío y quiero calor. ¿Por qué es tan complicado?"

* * *

-Bella… ¡Bella!

Volteo en dirección a la voz y lo miro fijamente.

-Bells, ¿estás bien?

-Sí. ¿Qué paso, Charlie?

-Que si, por favor, me pasas la sal.

-No. No debes.

Charlie frunció la boca y bajó el tenedor.

-Tú no deberías estar así en pleno verano, ¿no vas a salir con Jacob y los chicos?

-No, papá, hoy no.

Bella se levantó de la mesa y vacío su plato en el bote de basura. Empezó a lavar su plato.

Charlie se le quedó viendo, perplejo.

-Creí que con la llegada de los Cullen estarías más contenta, pero veo que te ha afectado más que cuando se fueron.

Bella soltó el plato, el cual hizo un ruido sordo.

-Yo lavo los platos.

-Gracias.

Charlie la miró girarse y zumbar a las escaleras. Suspiró.

* * *

Bella se tiró en su cama, sin ganas de nada. Miró al techo y empezó a lagrimear.

"No, no voy a llorar más" –se dijo para sí frotándose los ojos.

Se puso de pie y prendió la laptop. Mientras buscaba videos de risa en Internet escuchaba música clásica para relajarse. Encontró varios videos estúpidos que apenas y la hicieron sonreír. Cerró la lap de repente y agarro el libro que tenía en su mesita de noche "Flores con azúcar" de Meredith Lopez.

"…cuando Lily bajo a la recámara, Saúl ya no estaba. Pero para sorpresa de Lily había una nota en la cama 'Tú eres el amor de mi vid…'" Bella cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesita. Se acostó en la cama y miró al techo por segunda vez, cerró los ojos y se volteo totalmente. Abrazó su almohada y decidió dormir.

-Bella.

Escuchó en la ventana.

Bella no podía creer su suerte. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando hacerse la dormida, pero la voz fue insistente al igual que los golpecitos en la ventana.

-Voy. –Dijo con voz débil.

Se dirigió a la ventana con el corazón palpitándole a mil y un peso impresionante en los ojos, realmente quería dormir.

-Hola, Bella. – Sonrió un feliz Jacob.

-Pasa.

Bella le dio la espalda de inmediato y se alejó de la ventana para dejarlo pasar.

-¿No me vas a saludar? –preguntó el licántropo.

-Sí, disculpa. – Bella se giró y levantando levemente la mirada le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y se giró para ir a su cama.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo tengo algo de sueño.

Bella se sentó en su cama y lo miró a ver levemente, con timidez. Jacob se acercó a ella y la miró.

-Hace mucho no te veo, no respondes mis llamadas y… no sé, quiero verte.

Jacob vio como Bella se estremecía y sonrió, se sentó en su cama y la miró.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? Yo… necesito que me digas qué pasa.

Bella lo miró y se mordió los labios. –No pasa nada, yo… soy un desastre, aun no sé qué hacer.

-¿Con qué?

-Edward no quiere… -bajo la cabeza- no quieres ¿salir a pasear?

Jacob se quedó perplejo y sonrió. –Sí, ¿a dónde vamos?

-No sé, quiero algo dulce.

Bella tomó su chaqueta y se miró al espejo. Descubrió a Jacob viéndola embelesado.

-Me parece bien, ¿quieres un frappe o un helado?

-Creo que quiero algo más fuerte. ¿Qué tal una cerveza?

-No sabía que la cerveza era dulce –Río Jacob viéndola peinarse.

-Creo que no sé bien lo que quiero. –Sonrió Bella frente al espejo.

* * *

Jacob y Bella rehicieron la escena del encuentro con Charlie viéndolos para ser más prudentes.

-Pensé que hoy no saldrías con Jake- dijo Charlie mofándose.

-Yo también, pero ya ves –Dijo Bella sonriendo tímidamente.

"Sé que salir con Jacob no ayuda en nada a mi decisión… quizá Edward se enfade conmigo, pero le amo."

Llegaron al bar El Oso y se sentaron en una mesa alejada de la gente.

-Ahora sí, dime qué pasa.

-¿Ya al grano?

-Bueno, no… pero sí, qué pasa.

Ambos rieron y Bella miró su boca sonreír. –Yo… no sé qué… pasa. –Lo miro a los ojos- ¿qué quieres saber?

-¿Qué sientes por mí?

Bella resbaló del banquillo alto.

-¿Estás bien? –gritó Jacob sujetando su brazo.

-Sí… sí, gracias.-Miró a su alrededor.- Estoy bien. –Dijo al público que los veía, muy avergonzada.

Jacob soltó una carcajada y le estropeó el pelo. –Ahora veo lo que sientes por mí.

-Cállate –dijo apenada.- Yo… yo no sé.

Jacob la miró fijamente y paró de reír. Se mordió el labio inferior y acercó más su silla. –Bella tú… tú ¿me quieres?

La morena giró su cabeza al lado contrario del lobo y cerró los ojos. – Aun no estoy tan ebria. –dijo girando la cabeza hacia él pero sin mirarlo.

Jacob le tomó la mano. –Sin bromas, quiero saber.

"Sí, sí, te quiero, te amo, me encantas… así que ¡cállate!"

-Sí, Jacob, obviamente sí te quiero. – Dijo para luego tomar un sorbo enorme de cerveza.

El chico la miró y sonrió como solo él lo hacía –Tú sabes a qué me refiero, Bella.

"Sí, Jacob, lo sé, pero es complicado"

-Jacob… yo estoy con Edward –dijo dolorosamente- yo, te quiero mucho.

El moreno bajó la cabeza y miró a la ventana. –Bella…

-Jacob…

Se miraron y él lo supo, con solo verla. Sonrió.

-Dilo. –pidió el lobo a Bella.

-Ya es tarde… ¿puedes llevarme a mi casa?

-Bella, dime que no me amas.

Bella lo miró con ojos de sorpresa, no esperaba eso.

-No diré eso.

El lobo la miró suplicante y se puso de pie. –Vamos.

Bella lo tomó de la mano y le susurró al oído –entiéndeme… por favor.

La volteó a ver y no entendió lo que sus ojos pedían; entender o desafiar.

-No entiendo, Bella, porque tú sabes que yo…

Bella lo callo con los dedos. –Aquí no, vamos a… la playa.

* * *

Abrazada a su espalda, Bella entendía las cosas. No hacía falta más que eso: él. Miro el bosque hacerse borroso a cada paso, el paisaje convirtiéndose en playa y el cielo pasando a un azul-negro helado. Las olas se escucharon furiosamente cuando llegó y Bella tomó eso como _precaución_ a todo lo que sucedería esa noche.

-Llegamos. –Susurró Jacob a su hombro.

Bella soltó a Jacob y buscó la luna de esa noche.

-Jacob, no quiero lastimarte.

-No lo harás.

-¿Dónde está la luna? –Preguntó viendo al cielo.

-Arriba de nosotros. –Dijo suavemente.

Bella miró al cielo y la vio, brillante y hermosa como siempre. Bajó la mirada y vio a su lobo sentado en una piedra esperando a que hablara ella.

-Te amo.

El viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte de lo normal, como queriendo acallar esas palabras. Bella lagrimeo un poco y volvió a buscar la luna. Jacob empezó a respirar con fuerza y se puso de pie.

-¿Lo amas? -Preguntó tomándola de los hombros.

Bella miró al bosque, oscuro y frío detrás de Jacob. –Sí… -susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jacob la soltó y la miró por unos segundos para después caminar hacia el mar.

Se encontraban en un acantilado, uno que se fusionaba con la playa y el bosque… uno que les guardaba los secretos siempre, los acogía y protegía.

-Bella, yo puedo hacerte feliz. Yo no te pido nada…

-Jacob, no es…

-Déjame terminar.

Pidió aun mirando al mar, dándole la espalda a Bella.

-No hace falta demostrarte lo feliz que puedes ser conmigo, Bella, lo sabes. Eres feliz conmigo. Sé que te gusto y que me amas… pero no sé si me amas más que a él, no puedo meterme en eso, yo ya hice lo que pude.

Los ojos de Bella se inundaron en lágrimas y se tapó la cara, avergonzada. Sintió los brazos más cálidos y confortantes del mundo, eran suyos, le pertenecían… Jacob era suyo.

-Sabes lo que te puedo ofrecer… y si crees que me lastimas diciéndome que no me amas, creo que me lastima más verte confundida y así, mi amor.

Bella se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras en su oído y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Haré lo que me pidas, yo quiero tu felicidad.

Bella se hundió en su pecho, oliendo su fragancia y envenenándose del sentimiento que la invadía. ¿Era culpa o era pena? ¿Era amor o era coraje? Sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Jacob y no quiso soltarlo nunca. Se sentía, de repente, vacía… no, no vacía, a la mitad… le faltaba alguien…

-Jacob, tú eres mi felicidad.

Susurró en su pecho, y acarició su espalda con las uñas. Sintió el cuerpo de Jacob estremecerse y tomarla con fuerza. Las manos se él se dirigieron a su cuello y la hicieron voltear. Sus ojos, rojos y húmedos, eran legibles a simple vista. Beso su frente, seguido de sus mejillas, la miró con ternura y sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos. Miró su boca y Bella lo miró.

Las manos de Bella se soltaron de la nada y se apoderaron de las manos de Jacob. Las acariciaron con suavidad y Bella cerró los ojos.

Jacob volvió a besarle la frente, con mucha suavidad. Esparciendo su aliento hasta su nariz. Bella se estremeció, sus rodillas se debilitaron.

-Eres la vida que quiero…

Le susurró Jacob pasando su aliento a su mejilla izquierda, la besó; pasó a la derecha y la besó también.

-Te amo, Bella Swan.

Abrió los ojos y la vio llorando con los ojos cerrados, aferrada a sus manos cálidas. Jacob las tomó entre las suyas y las calentó con su aliento.

-Hace frío.

Bella abrió los ojos y lo miró entre adormilada y sorprendida.

-Creo que es hora de volver a casa… -suspiró la chica.

-Sí –dijo Jacob sin soltar su mano derecha. La besó.

-No ayudas –dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Lo siento –dijo el lobo con una sonrisa pícara y se agachó.

Bella trepó la espalda del licántropo y recostó su cabeza.

-Gracias.

* * *

Primer capítulo (:! Mínimo de 10 reviews para continuar! Jaja por fas (:!


End file.
